pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
MyRu's Exciting Valentine Song～
MyRu's Exciting Valentine Song! is an Heartful-type Zuttomo song sung by Myruka as a promotion for the Heart-Throbbing Valentine event. The song lyrics were written by Haruka and the song was composed and arranged by Mystery. It shares its melody with MyRu's Endless Valentine Dance. Color Code *Haruka *Mystery *Both *'With backup vocals' Romaji= Dokidoki doki Koikoi koi Kurukuru kuru Isshūkan no monogatari Kimi to deatta sono shunkan Amai choco ni somatta hibi Itsumo boku to iru koto ga Arigatō kimi ni tsuetai Itsumo waratteru atashi Nanka chotto baka mitai kedo Kono tokimeki wa tomaranai Koi ni ochita kana? Dokidoki doki Amaama amai Kimi + boku = 1ban no melody Dondon don Fuwafuwa fū Eien ni dakishimete hoshī Wakuwaku waku Valentine Live Kokoro ga kurukuru ni mawaru Kono utagoe wa tomaranai kara Bokutachi wa eien no kiseki Valevale~ntine wa kawaranai Itsudemo ichiban ureshii party Futari dake no fiesta de utaou Amai choco de waraemashō Dokidoki doki Amaama amai Kimi + boku = 1ban no mirai Dondon don Fuwafuwa fū Nichijou wa amai ni nare Wakuwaku waku Valentine Live Koikoi koi ni ochita futari Ai wa ai nara shōganai ne~? Koikoi koi Dokidoki doki Hahha happy! Kokoro to kokoro tsunagu akai ito Kimi wa boku no michibiku hikari Datte~ La la la La la la... |-| Color Code= Dokidoki doki Koikoi koi Kurukuru kuru Isshūkan no monogatari Kimi to deatta sono shunkan Amai choco ni somatta hibi Itsumo boku to iru koto ga Arigatō kimi ni tsuetai Itsumo waratteru atashi Nanka chotto baka mitai kedo Kono tokimeki wa tomaranai Koi ni ochita kana? Dokidoki doki Amaama amai Kimi + boku = 1ban no melody Dondon don Fuwafuwa fū Eien ni dakishimete hoshī Wakuwaku waku Valentine Live Kokoro ga kurukuru ni mawaru Kono utagoe wa tomaranai kara Bokutachi wa eien no kiseki Valevale~ntine wa kawaranai Itsudemo ichiban ureshii party Futari dake no fiesta de utaou Amai choco de waraemashō Dokidoki doki Amaama amai Kimi + boku = 1ban no mirai Dondon don Fuwafuwa fū Nichijou wa amai ni nare Wakuwaku waku Valentine Live Koikoi koi ni ochita futari Ai wa ai nara shōganai ne~? Koikoi koi Dokidoki doki Hahha happy! Kokoro to kokoro tsunagu akai ito Kimi wa boku no michibiku hikari Datte~ La la la La la la... |-| English= Heartheart heartbeat Lovelove love Spinspin spin An one-week long story The moment I met you And days dyed in sweet chocolate I want to thank you for Always being with me I, who smile all the time Kinda seem stupid at times, but This emotion won't even stop Have I fallen in love? Heartheart heartbeat Sweetsweet sweet I and you are the number one melody Dondon don Softsoft so~ I want you to embrace me forever Exex exciting Valentine Live The heart spins round and round This singing voice won't stop, so The two of us are an endless miracle Valevale~ntine will never change It's always the happiest party Let us sing in our own fiesta Let's laugh in the sweet chocolates Heartheart heartbeat Sweetsweet sweet I and you are the number one miracle Dondon don Softsoft so~ Let this everyday life become sweet! Exex exciting Valentine Live The two of us that fell into love If love is love there's no helping it! Lovelove love Heartheart heartbeat Hahha happy! The red string that ties our hearts You are the light that guides me So~ La la la La la la... Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Heartful Songs Category:Haruka's songs Category:Mystery's songs Category:Duo Song